


her hands fit like my t-shirt

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: A hand holding, softness compilation and realizing things as their relationship grows.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	her hands fit like my t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly nervous about writing this, but I’ve had this idea in my mind for a bit so I had to get it out. I really love Dinahsiren and I hope you all like it! Let’s also hope that Green Arrow and The Canaries gets picked up!

Dinah was dragging Laurel through the Arrow bunker to lock her up. Laurel was being a hard ass to drag, not picking up her feet properly making Dinah’s job harder. She wonders why they couldn’t have just killed her, but Oliver has his no killing rule. It pissed her off. This woman shouldn’t be here.

“Ow, can you be a bit more gentle?” Laurel complained. “You know, instead of dragging me you could hold my hand?”

Dinah stopped in her tracks to look at Laurel, “You’re joking right? You’re the only one making this hard on yourself.”

“Yeah because I don’t like being dragged around! Now if you held my hand, I might be more compliant to follow you.” Laurel replied with a devious smirk.

Dinah rolled her eyes and turned her back to Laurel, grabbing her hand. They began to walk again and Laurel was true to her word. Dinah couldn’t help but notice how soft her hands were and how well they fit in hers. Dinah shook her head of the thought, ‘You shouldn’t be thinking this way about her, you hate her.’ 

Dinah wondered why she even held Laurel’s hand in the first place. It’s not like Laurel had any real power here. She was reminded of that whenever she brought Laurel up to the place she would be held at.

“Looks cozy!” Laurel commented. Dinah rolled her eyes and put Laurel inside. “You gonna join me honey?” Laurel questioned sarcastically with a shit-eating grin. 

“Fuck off.” Dinah replied as she shut the door and walked away to brief the team, hoping to put this memory behind her.

—————————————————————————————————————

Laurel was the DA now and that means Dinah had to regularly see her, being that she was the police captain. Even though she still wasn’t very fond of Laurel, she did check on her often to make sure she wasn’t getting up to trouble or overworking herself. 

Dinah was walking through the DA’s office at night, noticing that everyone but Laurel was gone. She came here to possibly yell at Laurel for being here so late. She got to Laurel’s door and heard cursing from the inside.

“FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING CASE!” Laurel shouted as she flung the papers that were on her desk.

Dinah walked into the room as soon as she did that to make sure she didn’t lose her cool too much, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh hello Captain, fancy seeing you here.” Laurel responded, standing up and clearly fuming. “There is nothing wrong. Nothing that you need to concern yourself with.”

“Nothing to concern myself with?” Dinah questioned with a furrowed brow, “Laurel, you just flung your papers on the ground!”

“Wow, thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious!” Laurel snarked. “Shall we play another game of state the obvious?” She added with a wave of her hands. 

“Laurel, you need to calm down!” Dinah stated. 

“Why do you care? You don’t even care about me.” Laurel pointed out as she sat back down. 

Dinah rolled her eyes at Laurel’s comment. “I came by didn’t I?” Dinah asked, sitting down next to Laurel.

“I didn’t ask you to.” Laurel pointed out as she put her face in her hands.

Dinah started to feel bad for the woman. It was clear that she was stressed and she had been at work too long. Dinah didn’t know what compelled her to do this, but she reached her hand out to grab Laurel’s and rubbed soothing circles onto it.

“Laurel, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Dinah calmly told her. “Close your eyes and just take deep breaths in and out.”

Laurel listened to Dinah and began doing that. Dinah kept on repeating that to her until Laurel seemed to calm down.

Laurel opened her eyes to see Dinah looking at her with concern in her eyes. She wasn’t used to someone looking at her like that, especially someone she didn’t care much for. “Thank you Dinah. I’m sorry.”

Dinah shook her head, “It’s okay. You just can’t blow up like that.”

“I know. It’s just this case is so frustrating and I just feel at a loss.” Laurel confessed.

“Well, overworking yourself isn’t going to work Laurel. You need to call it a night and go home.” 

Laurel nodded her head in agreement, “You’re probably right. I’m probably going to call it a night.”

Dinah was actually surprised Laurel agreed with her, but she decided not to bring that up so they could both get home. “Well, that sounds agreeable to me. Goodnight Laurel.”

“Goodnight Dinah. Thank you again.” Laurel smiled. They both looked at their hands, still joined. They awkwardly separated and waved to each other goodbye.

—————————————————————————————————————

“You need to stop putting yourself in danger.” Dinah exclaimed. Laurel was currently in her apartment, bleeding from her shoulder from a wound she got while out. 

“I like to live dangerously Dinah. You should know this by now.” Laurel replied as she sat down in Dinah’s kitchen, hissing out in pain. 

Dinah grabbed out her first aid and began working on Laurel’s shoulder. “Just because you do that doesn’t mean you need to go out looking for danger.”

Dinah had begun to grow fond of Laurel and she didn’t like to see her in pain. She didn’t know why she felt this way about her, she just did. 

“I was out trying to do some good, to prove myself.” Laurel said, “I want to show you all I’ve changed and that I want to help.”

“There are other ways to do that Laurel.” Dinah replied, “And you have already proved yourself. You’re becoming a better person.”

They sat for the next few minutes alone as Dinah still patched her up carefully. Laurel was just looking at Dinah and admiring how beautiful she was. She always thought she was beautiful, but she was never able to truly admire me because she was blinded by her hatred. She now considers Dinah a friend, maybe even a crush? She always got a weird feeling every time she saw her or just someone mentioning her.

“There, all done.” Dinah smiled, as she finished up Laurel’s wound.

Laurel reached out for Dinah’s hand and grabbed it, admiring how soft and warm it was. She also admired how perfectly it felt in her hand. She felt overwhelmed with emotion, “Thank you so much Dinah.”

Dinah blinked and took a deep breath. She swears that Laurel was trying to kill her. “Of course Laurel. That’s what friends are for.” 

They sat there for a few seconds, just holding hands and smiling at one another. They eventually both got up, feeling a little awkward with the exchange they just had.

“Um, you can stay the night if you want.” Dinah suggested. Laurel looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face, “It’s late and you really should get some rest. You can take my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

Laurel let out a small laugh at that, “That’s ridiculous. We’re both grown women. We can share your bed instead.” 

“Oh, now you’re calling the shots in my apartment?” Dinah teased with a smirk.

Laurel blushed and tensed, “No, of course not. I just don’t want to take your bed from you and I’m sure we could both fit.”

“Laurel relax. I’m messing with you. We can share my bed.” Dinah replied with a smile. She didn’t know if she would survive being that close to Laurel or if she would get any sleep, but she could try. 

Laurel let out a breath that she was holding and smiled, “Okay cool.”

Dinah grabbed Laurel’s hand and led her to her bedroom, “Do you have a preference for which side you sleep on or is either okay?”

“Either side is fine.” Laurel responded with a shrug and moved towards the right side of the bed.

“Good, because I prefer the left side anyways.” Dinah replied before going over to her dresser and pulled out a top and bottom for Laurel to wear. She offered the clothing over to Laurel with a light, “Here, you can wear these.”

Laurel turned from her position near the bed and looked back at Dinah. She replied with a soft “Thank you.” And grabbed the offered clothes. She held them in her hands and looked them over for a moment as Dinah left the room to let her change. Laurel slipped out of her tight leather pants with ease and tried to take her shirt off. With her right shoulder injured, however, it was very hard to take it off. She tried several more times before giving up with a huff. “Dinah, could you… Could you come back in here please?”

The door opened and Dinah peaked her head around the door to look at Laurel. “All good?”

Laurel shook her head, frustrated with herself. “No. I can’t get my damn shirt off because of my shoulder. Would you help me?”

Dinah’s breath caught in her throat, but she quickly schooled her features and pulled herself back together. She crossed the room to stand in front of Laurel and reached to grab Laurels' shirt. Dinah carefully pulled the shirt from Laurel’s body and tried in vain to not look at her torso. 

Unbeknownst to Dinah, Laurel was having a gay panic herself from such close proximity to the other woman. She was holding in a breath when Dinah took her shirt off, and she had yet to release the breath. “Could you help me put the other shirt on?” Laurel breathed out, her eyes flicking up to Dinah’s. She saw something in the other woman’s expression that she couldn’t make out. 

Dinah nodded her head yes as she grabbed the other shirt and put it over Laurel’s head and dragged it down her body. Her fingertips grazed Laurel’s side and Dinah felt her heart skip a beat. She swallowed thickly and slowly backed away from the other woman’s personal space. “Okay, I think you’re all set now?”

“Yeah.” Laurel said with a shaky breath. “I’m all good now. Ready to sleep with me now?” Dinah’s eyes widened in shock and Laurel quickly backpedaled. “I mean, not like that, I mean… In the bed. Are you ready to sleep… in bed… with me?”

Dinah laughed nervously and pushed her hair behind her ear. “Yeah. I think we could both use the rest by now.” 

The pair slid into their respective sides of the queen-sized bed and Dinah shut off the lamp that sat upon her nightstand. Both women laid wide awake for quite some time, just staring up at the ceiling. After a while, Dinah reached out and brushed her fingertips against Laurel’s hand. Laurel responded in kind and linked their fingers together. With a soft sigh and a smile, Dinah rolled on her side towards Laurel, her hand still clasped with Laurel’s. Laurel scooted back to settle against Dinah’s chest and closed her eyes. 

“Goodnight Dinah.”

Dinah smiled and softly kissed the back of Laurel’s head. “Goodnight Laurel.”

————————————————————————————————————-

“Did I hear you right this morning when you said you wanted to go on a road trip?” Laurel asked her roommate, as they both sat on the couch with their wine to watch movies together. Her and Dinah have been living together for some time now. They were really close and practically best friends. Laurel was very much in love with her, but she kept that hidden out of fear of ruining the friendship they had.

“Yep, you heard me right.” Dinah replied with a smile. “I think you and I deserve to go on a trip. We’ve earned it, my friend.” She said as she clinked their glasses together.

Laurel and Dinah took a sip of their wine and Laurel watched as Dinah licked her lips. God, she’s got it bad. “Got anywhere in mind you want to go?” Laurel asked in an attempt to distract herself from Dinah’s lips. 

Dinah hummed in response and looked up towards the ceiling in contemplation. She honestly hadn’t thought about an end destination, she just knew she wanted to go somewhere with Laurel. She’d travel the whole world with Laurel if they were able to. “I guess that it will be something that we figure out down the road.” Dinah replied with a smile and a tilt of her head. 

“Well, I say we do it. We don’t have anything we need to take care of at the moment. We should just take a week off from everything and go on this road trip.” Laurel agreed with a crooked smile. 

Dinah grabbed Laurel’s hand and squeezed it as they started the movie, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been on the road for about ten hours now, taking breaks in between, and they were long gone from Star City. It felt freeing to be away from the city that they felt trapped in for so long. It felt better because they had each other, but they needed the break. They were listening to a road trip playlist that Dinah and Laurel made up together the night before. Dinah was humming along to the current song that was playing, which Laurel recognized as an old Fleetwood Mac song, and Laurel couldn’t help but smile longingly at the woman. She was grateful that Dinah was driving and didn’t notice because she would’ve felt rather embarrassed. Then again, Laurel felt like she was becoming more and more comfortable with her feelings for Dinah. 

“You okay?” Dinah asked.

“Yeah, just enjoying the view.” She replied looking directly at Dinah. Dinah glanced over at her with a smile.

“Pretty sure the view on my side isn’t that wonderful.”

“It is though. It is incredibly beautiful.” Laurel stated as she reached for Dinah’s hand on the steering wheel.

“You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask.” Dinah smiled as she removed her right hand from the steering wheel to hold Laurel’s hand.

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t want to drive from over here.” Laurel said with a smirk.

“So, do you want me to take my hand back?” Dinah asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No!” Laurel exclaimed, tightening her grip on Dinah’s hand. Dinah just chuckled with Laurel’s reply.

Laurel could never get tired of holding Dinah’s hand. It is probably one of her favorite things to do. It always made her feel safe and comfortable. Dinah’s hands were always warm, soft, and just perfect. She was so in love with her, there was no denying that.

Dinah pulled up to a hotel that they would be staying at for the evening and smiled over at Laurel, “Here’s our place were staying tonight.”

Laurel reluctantly looked over at the hotel and decided that it looked decent enough to stay at. She was a little sad that their road time was over for now, but they still had plenty of time for that. 

They both unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. Dinah popped open the trunk so they could take their bags out and go to check in.

About fifteen minutes later, they were up in their hotel room. Dinah was busy putting away her stuff, while Laurel was looking out the window admiring the place they were at. Dinah looked over at Laurel and sighed. Laurel had no right to be as beautiful as she is. Dinah wished that she could just get the courage to tell Laurel how she truly feels and be able to kiss her. That is all that Dinah has wanted to do for awhile now, but she wasn’t ready to potentially sacrifice their relationship. There was no way that Laurel felt the same way.

Dinah walked over to the window where Laurel was and lightly tapped her shoulder, “It’s a nice view.”

“It really is.” Laurel agreed. “You picked out a nice place Dinah.”

Dinah smiled at Laurel’s comment and yawned, “It’s been a long day.”

Laurel nodded her head in agreement and stepped away from the window with Dinah. “I’m going to go take a shower before we head off to bed.”

“Okay, I’ll be out here if you need me.” Dinah smiled as Laurel walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dinah brought along her guitar for the trip to play it in times when she had nothing else to do or just felt inspired. Right now was one of those times and it would be perfect because Laurel was in the shower. Dinah picked up her guitar and started lightly strumming the guitar. 

Minutes passed as Dinah was just really into the guitar that she didn’t even hear Laurel come back into the room. Laurel was watching Dinah play and just couldn’t believe how talented this woman was. “It sounds lovely.”

Dinah stopped playing and looked up at Laurel with a smile, “Good shower?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad.” Laurel replied shyly. Her hair was still wet from the shower and Dinah was just in awe by how beautiful she was.

Dinah sat down her guitar and walked over to Laurel, grabbing her hand. They just stood there looking into each other’s eyes with tension in the room. Dinah brushed some of hair on Laurel’s face behind her ear and couldn’t stop the words that came out of her mouth, “You’re beautiful.”

Laurel blushed furiously and became overwhelmed with emotion, “Uh thanks. You’re beautiful too.”

They were both glancing at each other’s lips, not sure what to do next. Dinah took the initiative and guided Laurel lips to her own. Her lips were so soft and they both sighed into the kiss, relieved to have finally done this. They kissed for a few more minutes before reluctantly pulling away.

“I have been wanting to do that for so long.” Dinah admitted as she brought her hands up to caress Laurel’s cheeks. 

Laurel smiled at the admission, “Glad you did it because I wasn’t sure if I ever could without freaking out.”

Dinah just smiled back at her and pulled her in for another kiss. She really liked kissing Laurel, and she was shocked at how easy it seemed to do so. She felt no pressure with Laurel, no sense of needing to rush things. With Laurel, she felt she could just take things slow, and that’s exactly what she intended to do. Laurel was special; she deserves someone who would take their time on her. 

Another thing she loved to do was hold Laurel’s hand. It always made their connection stronger and it just felt like home. Whenever Laurel first came around, she never would’ve imagined them getting to this point, but she wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

They pulled back from their kiss and Dinah felt that she should just be bold and tell Laurel how she feels. Dinah took both of Laurel’s hands into her own and let out a deep breath.

“Laurel I know that we’ve been through stuff, good and bad, but I want you to know I wouldn’t take it back because then I wouldn’t have you in my life and I cannot imagine that.” Dinah confessed. Laurel was looking at her with tears in her eyes as Dinah continued, “I’m glad everything happened because it led me to you and... what I’m trying to say Laurel is that I love you.”

Laurel felt a tear go down her cheek and smiled. Dinah was worried she said the wrong thing and was about to apologize, until she was cut off by Laurel, “D, I love you too. I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile, but I didn’t want to ruin us. But I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Dinah felt herself beginning to lightly cry tears of joy. She couldn’t believe that they both felt the same way, but were just too scared to tell the other out of the same fear. She grabbed Laurel’s face to kiss her again. 

They didn’t know where their relationship was going to go from here, but they would be ready to face it with each other, regardless if it's good or bad. They loved each other and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
